De tristeza y amor no correspondido
by Boogieman13
Summary: Sólo desea verla sonreír de verdad una vez. Sólo una, antes de que envejezca y muera. AU.


¡Hola! Esta es una adaptación de una fábula que me contó mi profesor de Metodología el año pasado. Me pareció tan triste y bonita que desde que la escuché por primera vez quise compartirla con vosotros. Y es que, como me dijo él, del dolor y la desesperación sale el arte más bello.

Espero que haya quedado legible y podáis verla como yo la vi. Recuerdo que me dijo que es de un autor, pero como no recuerdo cuál es, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga en un review o PM, por favor.

* * *

_De tristeza y amor no correspondido._

Regresaban de una visita exprés a los padres de él. El fin de semana había sido muy agradable, y los señores Bastia resultaron ser unas personas de lo más entretenido. Juvia se había sentido contenta, había jugado con los animales del campo y el Sol había brillado en lo alto del cielo durante los tres días que pasaron en el pueblo de Lyon. A pesar de llevar un año casados, Juvia Lockser aún no conocía a los padres de su marido puesto que lo suyo fue una ceremonia discreta, vía civil.

Conoció a Lyon un día cualquiera en una cafetería a la que nunca solía ir, pero que le pareció encantadora en cuanto la vio. El día era lluvioso, y mientras estaba sentada en una de las mesas interiores, acomodada en la delicada silla de madera negra, un hombre tomó asiento frente a ella con la excusa de que no quedaban asientos libres. Tuvo que reír, aquel local podría haber pasado por abandonado si no estuvieran ellos dos sentados en una esquina alumbrada finamente con un par de velas. La taza de Juvia humeaba vapor con sabor a café expreso, y el hombre que se presentó como Lyon Bastia ordenó un café vienés. Al instante Juvia sintió una calidez proveniente hombre de pelo color plata, e inmediatamente se vio envuelta por una protección que necesitaba. A partir de entonces, su noviazgo duró el plazo de tres meses y un día, cuando Lyon la condujo de improvisto a los juzgados y puso un anillo de desposados en el fino dedo anular de Juvia.

· · ·

Lyon sabía reconocer la fragilidad y la desesperanza cuando las veía, y Juvia Lockser fue una mezcla de ambas desde el primer momento en el que se fijó en ella, en el interior de una cafetería de mala muerte al resguardo de la fría y dolorosa lluvia de invierno. En aquel entonces quiso verla reír, le mataba la curiosidad por ver cómo serían aquellos ojos zafiro relucientes de luz brillante y alegre. Pensó que, incluso triste, Juvia tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que él sería capaz de contemplar nunca. Por eso se casó con ella de manera tan precipitada. Esas eran las únicas razones que poseía Lyon para contraer matrimonio con ella. Él la quería, y deseaba verla sonreír de verdad una sola vez antes de ser un anciano y morir. Porque Juvia Lockser nunca sonreía de verdad, y Lyon necesitaba ver un atisbo de alegría. Sólo una vez.

Aquel día, más que nunca, Lyon quiso que su mujer fuera feliz. Habían pasado un buen fin de semana, ella había fingido ser feliz y tanto él como sus padres habían simulado creerla. Y cuando estuvieron de nuevo en casa, Juvia volvió a jugar a ser una familia alegre.

· · ·

La habitación de Lyon y Juvia tenía paredes de colores cálidos y un suelo de madera por el que andar descalzo. Dormían en una cama gigante con almohadas mullidas y olor a naftalina. A Juvia le gustaba acurrucarse contra la espalda cálida de Lyon las noches en las que hacía mucho frío. También le encantaba pasar los domingos lluviosos envuelta en el edredón blanco, con un chocolate caliente en las manos y Lyon a su lado, escuchando la lluvia caer. Juvia quería hacer a su marido la persona más feliz del mundo, porque Juvia no conocía a una sola persona que lo mereciera más que él. Lyon sabía que ella no lo amaba, y aún así se había casado con ella. Sólo para verla reír.

Ese día Juvia desenterró de debajo de la cama un cajón de recuerdos. El fin de semana había sido muy bueno, y ella no había podido evitar lamentarse al recordar los momentos en los que fue feliz de verdad con alguien que no era Lyon. Con alguien que nunca fue ni será su esposo, porque él abandonó a Juvia mucho antes de que ésta conociera a Lyon. Alguien que no podría estar con ella, porque él ya no estaba con nadie.

Extrajo del cajón un breve poema, algo que él había escrito antes de aquel día en el que el alma de Juvia viajó con la suya hasta quién sabe dónde, y las lágrimas que Juvia esperaba con ansias no llegaron nunca, mas sí lo hizo el dolor agudo y las ganas de hundirse en la cama grande y no salir nunca.

-¿Vuelves a recordarlo?

Lyon apareció por la puerta del cuarto, oportuno como siempre. Juvia removió los cabellos azules en señal de asentimiento. Nunca quiso herir a su marido, pero él supo lo rota que ella estaba desde el primer contacto que mantuvieron.

-¿No sientes celos?

A su lado, el colchón mullido se hundió y la mano cálida de Lyon viajó hasta la pierna blanquecina de Juvia.

-Siento envidia, pero no de él, sino de ti.

El rostro de porcelana de ella se giró para enfocarlo y dar sentido a la respuesta de su marido. Lyon miraba por la ventana la lluvia mojar el césped y sonreía como aquel que anhela algo que sabe desde el principio que está perdido. Luego, la mira a ella con la misma cara. Juvia le recuerda al cielo; es igual de cambiante, de alegre, de triste y de lejano. Juvia siempre ha sido un misterio para Lyon, un acertijo que sonreiría al resolverlo y que, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podría resolver solucionar nunca porque no estaba hecho para que él lo hiciera.

-Siento envidia porque sé que nunca podré sentir el amor de la manera en la que tú lo sientes, Juvia.

* * *

**Triste.**

Espero haberos conmovido al menos la mitad de lo que lo hizo conmigo. Supongo que sabréis quién es "él", creo que es algo evidente. Ojalá os haya gustado.

**Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven! **D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
